Prideful Fairies
by bookworm0313
Summary: Full summary inside. Lucy Justine is a girl who captures the eye of one Laxus Dreyar; snooty, hot, and single. Do they end up falling in love, or does it get to the point that they can't stand each other? Pride and Prejudice meets Fairy Tail. AU and Lacy (something different c; )
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Prideful Fairies. **

_A classic novel by Jane Austen (Pride and Prejudice) meets Fairy Tail. Lucy Justine is one of 5 girls who live in the Regency Era and captures the eye of one Laxus Dreyar; snooty, hot, and single. The Holy Trinity of hot Regency Men. Do they end up falling in love, or does it get to the point that they can't stand each other? Has some of my own twists and turns to make it different and unique from the real Pride and Prejudice._

"Mr. Justine, oh have you heard the news! A Mr. Fernandez has decided to move to Magnolia! Oh, I hope he decides to court and marry one of own! Have you called on him yet?" Mrs. Justine calls, face bright with hope.

"Mrs. Justine, he hasn't even been in a fortnight. Leave him be, he must have a need to rest after such a long journey." Mr. Justine cries warily, his wife's shrill calling grating on his nerves.

"And how would you know this Mr. Justine if you haven't even called on him as of late?" Mrs. Justine asks, her face one of confusion.

"I might have gone over unannounced to 'welcome him to the neighborhood.'" Mr. Justine replies sheepishly, a small smile adorning his face.

As my mother frets about, let me introduce myself. My name is Lucy Justine, the second oldest of 5 sisters. Erza is the oldest; I'm the second, then Cana, Levy, and Wendy. Our mother is Mirajane Justine, and my father is Freed Justine. We all live in a modest home called Fairy Hills on the outskirts of Magnolia. We aren't poor per say, but we aren't rich either. We are simple folk who wish to marry into a wealthy family, if they would turn to look upon us. If they were to glance our way, they would surely look at my eldest sister, Erza, who is by far the prettiest. With her shocking red hair and brown eyes, it's no wonder she would attract the most attention. She outshines us all. I'm just an average girl with brown eyes that are too big for my face and a thin smile. Cana has brown wavy hair that can't be tamed, who has an affiliation of drinking anything she gets her hands upon. She says she can't quench her "thirst", whatever that means…Levy loves her books, she can't get enough of them! She has blue hair, also untamable. Last but not least is my sweet little sister Wendy. She has blue hair like Levy, making them the only ones who look even remotely like sisters. Since none of us look alike there are rumors that mom slept around when she was younger, but she tells us that there are a lot of recessive genes in her and dad.

"I hope he doesn't go over the Lucas'. Mrs. Lucas has nice enough girls like Michelle, but she is no match for our Miss Erza!" Mother exclaims, fretting over Erza's hair.

"Mother, you have no need to worry so. Erza will confidently capture his heart and will surely make him swoon!" I giggle out, catching Erza's eye. We both know it; we are becoming burdens on our family. Erza was three and twenty (23), I was one and twenty (21), and Cana was eighteen; we have yet to be married. We must be married soon, before we are old spinsters with no means of income.

"Lucy is right, I will surely conquer and claim him with my sheer cuteness!" Erza exclaimed, standing on the chair for the world to see. Her eyes travel above our heads, as if she is looking down on royal subjects. Erza isn't condescending in the slightest; its just that if she bent over we would see down the front of her dress!

"Erza you get down this instance! You never know who could walk through that door!" Mother exclaimed trying to pull her down and off the chair.

"Mother all you care about is marrying us off. Why don't you relax for a night?" Cana asks water in hand.

"How can I relax when there is work to be done? Erza must have the best clothes; they must be fitting for the queen herself!" Mother replies, eyeing our clothes as if she is willing the nonexistent stains to go away.

"Mother, I don't need the best clothes. I don't want the best clothes. If this Mr. Fernandez doesn't like me for whom I am, then it's his loss." Erza spoke calmly. Her eyes betrayed little emotion, but I could tell that she hoped that what she said is true.

"How can you say that?! You will do as you are told, and I won't hear one word of protest." Exclaims Mother, her hand coming to rest on her heart as if she has just been hurt.

"Mrs. Justine, I almost forgot something." Father interjects, having not spoken in a while.

Turning to Father, Mother spits out, "Well spit it out you great oaf, before I force it out of you!"

"I believe he is bringing a friend with him…a Mr. Dreyar? They also plan on attending the next ball, which I believe is next weekend." Father smirks, knowing he has overloaded mother, giving her a great amount of scheming. Her eyes turn to me with a weird glint, and I knew I was going to be her next target.

"Oh Lucy dear."

"Father!"

*~*Laxus' POV*~*

"I don't see why I have to come with you to this small town in the middle of nowhere Jellal." I grunt, not enjoying this carriage in the slightest. My motion sickness is getting worse by the day!

"Your grandfather said you had to have a wife before the end of the year if you don't want to marry that wench Minerva Whatever." Jellal said, shooting a glance at me. "Besides, you can always find a diamond or two out in the countryside. Sometimes they are better than the ladies back home."

"Watch what you say Jellal." seethed Meredy Hurst, sitting next to her husband Mr. Hurst. Ultear Fernandez was seated on the right side of Jellal, I on his left. Both were shooting daggers at him, and I felt sorry for the poor chap. Didn't he know "No fury hath like a woman's scorn"?

"Jellal, you're going to end up digging your own grave. How about you stop talking and let us rest in peace?" I reply, my face turning a nice shade of green.

"Do you feel like you are going to die old chap? That would not fair well for Miss Minerva Orlando," Mr. Hurst said, winking. I just grunt and try to fall asleep.

I have an arranged marriage with Miss Orlando, and she could not be what most considers a proper lady. She is cruel and ruthless. She even whispered in my ear all these horrid things she would do to me in the bedroom! What kind of woman speaks like that! I told my grandfather about the whispered promises, and he said he would deal with it. My grandfather's solution was if I was able to find love within the year then I wouldn't have to marry that person people call a woman. Her father was adamant that we get married as soon as possible, but my grandfather stood his ground, believing in true love. That's what he had with grandma before she fell and passed. He still cries once in a while, even though he doesn't know I know.

He was the one who has been a father figure for me ever since my ghastly father abandoned me and my sister Evergreen for a life of prostitutes and pills. We are the only ones who know of this situation; if this got out, my family would be ruined. It is a heavy burden, but not unbearable.

"We are almost there. Don't get sick now Laxus!" I'm jolted from my relaxation by the excited voice of Jellal. He has always had more energy than he can handle. I just hope that if he finds someone that they can be balanced. I guess grandfather's romanticism has rubbed off on me. "Oh, and for us to meet some of the ladies, we are going to the next available ball! I believe it is next weekend." Jellal continues, eyes gleaming. Ultear steals a glance at me while Meredy confirms her brother's exclamation, and I know what she is thinking. I know that she admires me, but that is all it is. Admiration. She doesn't want me to meet someone new and possibly fall in love with her when she is right there.

"Jellal, why do you always do these stunts without talking to me first? You know how much I abhor balls. All the touching and unnecessary chatter. I shudder to just think of these things."

"Laxus, this is the only way you will meet a respectable woman from this countryside – by going to this ball. So be a man!" Jellal whoops, laughing and having a jolly time even though we had been on this wretched carriage for a good five hours.

Growing tired of this conversation I turn to look out to the scenery and am blown away. Untouched fields as far as the eye can see were behind trees that lined this path, oaks by the looks of it. The sky was a clear blue and the sun was peeping through the trees. I turn my head to the right, and sure enough, our new home was looming overhead. Crime Sorciere. I'm not sure how they picked their name, but I can't really say anything. My house's name was Fairy Tail.

Our driver brings the horses around and I can't help but be impressed with the architecture. Gargoyles are found on every corner of the highest point, eyes slanted and mouth's open. Gray stone makes up the outside of the house with big brass doors and windows lining up in parallel rows along the front. Two spires are on the roof, each one in the northwest and northeast corners of the building since it was facing north. All in all a magnificent building.

"Stop gawking and start walking Dreyar! Your holding us up old chap!" There goes Mr. Hurst with the "old chap" business again. I wonder when he will ever break that habit…

"If you're going to stand there, the least you could be is helpful." Ultear said, walking in with a parasol in her hand. "Besides, isn't that a man's job? Bringing in the valuables after a long journey?" She winks at me, and then walks inside. Shaking my head at her poor attempt at flirting I help Jellal bring in the valuables we brought with us from London, and then finally find my room. It was spacious yet cozy, with more pillows than was necessary. Silk sheets covered the bed and there was a bathroom off from the left side of the room. Gold was found randomly found within the room with the wood making a nice accent. All in all, I quite enjoy this room.

"Laxus! You need to figure out what you are going to wear!" Jellal calls.

"Fine."

DING DONG. DING DONG.

"Who could be calling on us at this hour?" Meredy wonders, walking to the door. I walk down the stairs and see Meredy talking to a man with green hair and a smart suit.

"Good day, m'lady. I am Mr. Justine, and I noticed your carriage making your way up the drive. I just wanted to pop in and say welcome to the neighborhood. I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Mr. Justine said, bowing slightly in the process.

Before I can tell him that yes, this is a bad time, Jellal quickly answers saying, "No, Mr. Justine, it is quite alright. Come in, I'll have the servants get you some tea." They walk into the sitting room that was off the main foyer and I scowl as they leave. I didn't need any nosy neighbors walking in and trying to learn our business! I walk back up the stairs to finish unpacking.

Not ten minutes later Jellal was running up stairs, yelling my name as he went. "Laxus! Laxus, come here!"

I turn to see Jellal running up the stairs. I step out of the way before he barrels me over and I ask, "What do you want? Is Mr. Justine still here? If he is, he is going to think you are a lunatic!"

"No he left. But he told me the greatest news! He has 5 daughters!" Jellal answered, turning around to come back to me.

"So?" I know where he is going with this, but I'm tired and want to just rest.

"Three of wh – gasp – which are our age! Isn't that fantastic – gasp – news? We could possibly be married, and be related!" Jellal wheezes out from running up the stairs.

"Jellal, you are too optimistic for your own good. You don't even know if they are even decent looking." His face falls for a second, and thinking this is the end of the conversation for now, I step back into my bedroom, the shadows overcoming my face.

I reach for the door knob to close my bedroom door when Jellal calls out, "You're too pessimistic! They plan on going to the ball, so we will see for ourselves."

Somehow I knew this was going to be the beginning of a long and trying journey.

**This idea just popped in my head since we are reading Pride & Prejudice at school, and it seemed perfect! It's not going to be the same though, so it is not going to be a crossover **

**Questions, concerns, snide comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my pretties! Welcome to the next installment of Prideful Fairies! Always remember, keep your hands inside at all times, bugs are better than drugs, and to always READ AND REVIEW! **

**Beta'd by the wonderful Deathsembrace137! She is a Lalu fan, and her fanfics actually made me like Lalu!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail or Pride and Prejudice. My wonderful mind decided to mash them together to give you…PRIDEFUL FAIRIES!**

Dressed in some of our finest dresses, we make our way to the fateful ball that will surely change our lives. Erza is dressed in an empire waist dress with lace along the bosom, the bottom flowing freely when she walked. Cana dressed in a dress two sizes to small so her breasts were practically popping out for the world to see, but she strategically placed a shawl around her shoulders to disguise the atrocity. If mother had seen this catastrophe, well, let's just say Cana would have been staying home. Levy and Wendy were dressed in empire waist dresses with sleeves down to the wrists, both in lace. They all looked magnificent.

My finest dress, on the other hand, had a huge stain in the front so I had to leave it at home and hopefully Kinana, our trusty maid, could get it out in time for our next ball. My dress I was wearing tonight was a dull white from many washes and wears, and might even have some lines of thread trailing behind me. We all had cream ribbons in our hair, Erza and Cana opting for the simple up-do with the hair up and tied with the ribbon,while mine was wrapped around my waist. Levy and Wendy had theirs around their hair up in a bun.

"Oh, how I hope Mr. Justine will be able to introduce us to Mr. Fernandez and Mr. Dreyar!" Mother frets, looking behind herself to stare at us.

"Mother, stop worrying so. We don't know; they might be pompous buffoons who only care about money and not looking for a wife." I quip, my head held high as if in defiance.

"Lucy, you will regret that horrid tongue of yours one of these days," Erza says while she turns and interrupts Mother before she could retort.

"Erza is right; you should be more like Wendy, all sweet and quiet." Mother says as she turns around, missing the exchange of looks between the five of us. What she doesn't know is when Wendy eats a lot of sweets, she turns into a monster! We normally lock her in her room when she gets ahold of her weakness and lie when Mother asks what the ruckus is all about. I don't want to relive that anytime soon…

"Any who, we are here! Remember girls, heads held high, and have a good time!" And we all heard the next sentence she said under her breath. "And meet a man to marry…"

Laughing at our poor Mother's antics and schemes, we walk into the ball and are amazed at the sight. Ladies and gentlemen glided across the floor while the quartet played their strings. People were talking, laughing, singing, and just having a great time.

We all went our separate ways. Levy and Wendy went to look for any officers that might be around the ball. Cana went to a group of gentlemen who were standing in a circle to talk to them. Erza went to the dancing area, and I went to find my friend Michelle. She is a plain sort of woman with pale blue eyes and wild blonde hair. She is eight and twenty (28) and hasn't found a man for herself. If I were her, I would be feeling desperate, feeling like that much of a burden. I have a few years, but I can feel that sense of hopelessness slowly growing. However, if I can't find a man who will respect me for me, I will life in a house with twenty cats and knit stockings all day if I have to.

"Michelle! My dear friend, how are you?" I ask once I find her standing next to the wall. She replies she is well when I tell her about the men coming. "Apparently there are supposed to be two available men coming, a Mr. Fernandez and a Mr. Dreyar. Have you heard anything about them?"

"Oh yes, I have." She replied, nodding. "Apparently one is supposed to have an endless amount of energy and can't control himself sometimes while the other is a prideful man who looks down upon others. I can't remember which is which though. But I do know that Mr. Dreyar is infinitely richer than Mr. Fernandez." She turns to stare at the doors that were opening at the other side of the room. "And here they come now!"

As they walked through the threshold, Erza makes her way over to my side so she could catch a glance. There were three men and two women from what I could tell. When the crowd silenced themselves I could tell Michelle was right in her initial assumption. One gentleman was walking with a bounce in his step, a smile adorning his strangely marked face. His dark blue hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin, but he wasn't ugly by any means.

His friend, on the other hand, was a blonde male who stood tall and proud above the rest of the crowd, who looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face. He had a strange lightening shaped scar above his right eye, and piercing stormy eyes. This gentleman was a broad man compared to his companion; he was a man with big proportions all over.

"From the way they are carrying themselves, I would have to say the blonde is Mr. Dreyar, and the blue haired one is Mr. Fernandez," Michelle whispers to us. "I'm not sure who the other three are. Maybe siblings?"

"I doubt it. Do you see the way the way the pale pink haired woman has her arm looped through the man with black hair? They are probably married. And the black haired woman is staring after the blonde one – you assume he is Mr. Dreyar? – she must want to be his betrothed." Erza whispers, subtly pointing to whom she is referring too.

"Erza, why must you be so good at reading people? I always make the wrong decisions when it comes to people! Do you remember that weird family member of ours? He would not stop flirting with all five of us! I thought it was harmless…" I reply, face tilting to the side as I thought back.

"There are plenty of stories where you don't read people correctly." Michelle dead-panned, her eyes still on the gentlemen.

"Thanks Michelle." I quip as the group makes their way to the front of the room. The music starts again and it is as if the music and dancing never stopped.

"Lucy, Erza, Mr. Justine is going to introduce us to Mr. Fernandez and Mr. Dreyar! Come with me, quickly!" Mother said, appearing suddenly behind us. She grabs our hands and all but drags us through the crowd to where the rest of our family awaits.

Father leads us to the gentlemen and ladies with his head high and shoulders back. When we stop and face the group, we move out to either side of him. "Good evening Mr. Fernandez, Mr. Dreyar," He says, bowing to both. "These are my daughters I was telling you about earlier this week. Our youngest is Ms. Wendy Justine, then Ms. Levy Justine, then Ms. Cana Justine, Ms. Lucy Justine, and finally our oldest, Ms. Erza Justine." He introduces all of us by pointing and us bowing at our names. "And finally my wife, Mrs. Mirajane Justine."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, ladies." The blue haired gentleman replies, looking at all of us before his eyes landed on Erza. He stares at her for what was longer than necessary before he introduced his companions. "My name is Mr. Jellal Fernandez, and my sisters are Mrs. Meredy Hurst and Ms. Ultear Fernandez. Mr. Leonardo Hurst, Mrs. Meredy Hurst's husband. And my scowling companion is Mr. Laxus Dreyar." At their introductions, they all bowed, Mr. Dreyar's a little bit more stiffly. "Now that we are acquainted, may I ask Ms. Justine for a dance?" He asked, looking towards Erza again. Nodding her head they joined the rest of the dancers on the dance floor.

*~*Laxus POV*~*

Watching them ladies and men dancing just made my motion sickness flare up, so I turned my head to the side. "Are you not a fan of dancing Mr. Dreyar?"

Turning to the voice of Ms. Lucy Justine, I reply, "Yes, I think it is a horrid thing to do. Dancing doesn't allow one's self to collect their thoughts to have a conversation, which is what allows people to become acquainted." I feel horrible for lying to her, but it can't be helped. I don't want people knowing about my motion sickness.

"On the contrary, I believe dancing to be a wonderful way to get the blood flowing so we may think of various responses to continue a conversation." Replied Ms. Lucy Justine, an indignant look coming across her face. She is not the most attractive woman in the room, but she isn't the ugliest either. Her body was by no means shapeless, but her eyes are much to big for her face and her lips are thin. All in all, she couldn't sway me with her face alone.

"Well, every person has their own opinion Ms. Justine." Effectively ending the conversation I bow to her, and she to me. I walk the other way to talk to Mr. Hurst, even if his "Ol' Chap," saying gets on my nerves.

"Hello Mr. Leonardo, how are you and Mrs. Meredy enjoying the ball?" I ask as I come up behind them.

Mrs. Meredy turns to me and answers, saying, "It is alright, we are having fun."

Ms. Ultear slowly makes her way over to me, asking, "And how about you with your motion sickness?"

"I would kindly ask you to not broadcast that bit of information out to the world, thank you," I practically snarl, hoping no one heard.

"I'm just asking for your well-being Mr. Laxus," Ms. Ultear replies, feigning a look hurt.

"Then I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Ms. Ultear." As I apologize Jellal comes up behind me and claps his hands on my shoulders, sporting a grin. "Did you have fun Jellal?"

"Oh, Laxus, I had the most amazing time! Ms. Justine is surely one of the most stunning ladies here! Her beauty is unparalleled." He replied, his eyes sparkling. He is such a romantic, even more so than me. He thinks whenever a woman looks at him that they love him, or are at least enraptured. But I saw the way she looked at him; guarded curiosity at best. "What about you Laxus? Has any woman caught your fancy?"

For some reason Ms. Lucy Justine appears in my head and I shake the thought away. "No Jellal, no woman caught my fancy."

"What about the other Justine girl, Lucy was it? I saw you talking to her as I was walking with her sister out to the dance floor. She seems like a nice companion." His eyes are slowly losing their sparkle, but he is trying his hardest. Let's just hope he doesn't do this with every lady who ogles me.

"No Jellal. There is no lady here who can tempt me. Especially Ms. Lucy Justine."

*~*Lucy's POV*~*

_The nerve of that man! Just ending our conversation so abruptly! _Turning every which way, I look for Michelle, who appears to be drinking tea in the resting area.

"Michelle, I must talk to you immediately!" I practically yell as she is setting her tea down. She jumps up, startled, and makes her way to me. "It is about that man Mr. Dreyar!"

"What is the matter my dear Lucy? What has he done to make you have such a foul mood?" She questions as she takes in my flushed face and my scrunched eyebrows. "You don't look like the way a proper lady should; try calming yourself."

"That is exactly what I came over to do! That man is too prideful for his own good. I was just standing there watching Erza going to the dance floor with Mr. Fernandez, and I watch him turn his head to the side. So I just asked a simple question, regarding whether or not he liked dancing. Then he told me he believes dancing is horrible, and that we can't become acquainted with people through dancing because we wouldn't have time to collect our thoughts. When I tell him I believe in the opposite, he told me to each their own opinions, then bows and walks away!" While I ranted we sat back down at her table, her listening attentively.

"How absolutely rude. He should at least have the decency to apologize for his abrupt departure!" Michelle exclaimed, sharing my anger. "Speaking of that man – he shall no longer be considered a gentleman – he is talking with his dear friend Mr. Fernandez. Maybe they are talking about your sister!"

"Well then quiet!" I whisper as I hold a finger to my lips. We strain to hear the conversation, but hear it clearly.

"Oh, Laxus, I had the most amazing time! Ms. Justine is surely one of the most stunning ladies here! Her beauty is unparalleled. What about you Laxus? Has any woman caught your fancy?" I glance at Michelle, pleasantly surprised by Mr. Fernandez's reaction. They had only just met, yet he was praising Erza like she was a goddess.

"No Jellal, no woman caught my fancy." I frown at his response; he didn't have any regard for me?

"What about the other Justine girl, Lucy was it? I saw you talking to her as I was walking with her sister out to the dance floor. She seems like a nice companion." My hopes slowly grow, only to be crushed by his next words.

"No Jellal. There is no lady here who can tempt me. Especially Ms. Lucy Justine." Ouch…

"Don't worry Lucy, I doubt you would have wanted to be courted or even the fancy of such a prideful man! You would have been miserable!" As Michelle is telling me this is a good thing, I can't help but feel hurt by his indirect attack on my self-esteem.

Was I really that dreadful looking? Did I not have what it takes to be the perfect bride and wife?

**Chapter 2 done! Thanks to the reviews and views last chapter, it made my day! **

**Questions, Concerns, Snide Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I'm sure some of you know about the dreadful "Midterms/Finals" Disease? You know, the disease that comes twice a year that makes you stay up till the wee hours of the morning, have panic attacks, and barely eat? Yeah, I caught it, but it has finally passed! I should be recovering right now, so be lucky I even started writing this! **

**Shout out to my awesome Beta, Deathsembrace137. Thank you for dealing with my sporadic updates!**

**Happy New Year, and happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail or Pride and Prejudice. **

Sitting with Michelle didn't quite improve my mood like I thought it would, especially after hearing what Mr. Dreyar had to say. It's not like I was expecting us to hold hands and frolic around in a field of flowers, or even him to court me, but it would have been nice to know that I was appreciated for my looks. Even a fleeting glance from a man can boost a woman's self-confidence.

"Lucy, we are leaving immediately!" Mother cried suddenly, appearing out of nowhere. Her face is beet red like she's trying to control her anger.

"Whatever is the matter Mrs. Justine?" Michelle inquires, taking in my mother's face as well.

"Nothing dear, I just remembered something that must be done immediately. I need to take Lucy and Cana home." She answers, her eyes pleading with me as she stresses Cana's name. Already fearing for my sister I stand immediately while waving goodbye to Michelle, promising to write. We make our way to the carriage, trying to squeeze past the masses to see Cana standing by the door, eyes hard and her shawl around her arms. Seeing her in this state has already confirmed my suspicions. She must have been exposed. "Out the doors, both of you."

Waving us to the doors and into our carriage, Mother gives the driver directions to drop us off at home them to come back straight away. "Mother, why am I leaving? Cana is perfectly fine by herself."

Holding up a finger she ticked off, "One, because Erza is having the time of her life, and I can already hear the church bells ringing!" Rolling my eyes, she holds up another finger, saying, "Two, I heard what that Mr. Dreyar said about you. Despicable." She scowled as she held up her ring finger. "And three, Cana can't be left alone right now. Now go on home." She finished as she shut the carriage door, startling the horse. The driver shouts a command before we are rolling away, the music the only sound we hear as we are leaving.

Turning to Cana I ask her, "Cana, what happened? I didn't think you were going to take off your shawl?"

"I wasn't! One of the gentlemen I was talking with stepped away from me, and I guess it was caught on one of his buttons and it just fell. I was mortified, I ran to mother straight away, but I could still feel their stares. I also asked for you specifically because everyone else was having so much fun, and I saw you sulking for some reason. I just thought you had to get out of there." She finishes, turning to stare with me with glassy eyes.

"Oh Cana, I'm the older sister, I should be taking care of you! Even if you hadn't asked me, I still would have come! That's what older sisters are there for right?" I quip as I wrap my arms around her. She starts to laugh turning back to her normal sassy, laid-back self. "How about when we get home we throw this old rag into the trash and get rid of it forever?"

"Yes! Can we burn it?" She asks excitedly, eyes flashing with excitement.

"Absolutely not! You are not going to turn into some pyromaniac!" I exclaim as she starts pouting.

"Please?" When she sees me shaking my head she just huffs and stare out the window. Shaking my head at her stubbornness, I also turn to stare out at the scenery. The sky had just turned to a dark blue, meaning the sun was almost setting. The only light we had was by the light of the slowly emerging moon and the lanterns at the side of the carriage. The trees whiz past, in full bloom since it was still the beginning of spring. It was warm but the air brought about a chillness only known at night.

Closing my eyes my mind drifts to earlier this night with Mr. Dreyar. When I had first met him I had thought he was handsome, but thought he would be more suited with Cana. They just seemed like the perfect couple. Their babies would be adorable…

"Cana, who was the man you were talking with?" I ask, suddenly remembering her mentioning him.

"Just some officer. He was standing with two others as well; one had short black hair while the other had black hair all the way down to his back! And he had piercings for eyebrows! Truly a horrible looking man." She replied, still staring out the window.

"Then why did you stay and talk?" I ask confusedly, tilting my head to the side.

"Because the officer standing next to me was intriguing." She replied curtly, obviously not wanting to talk anymore. Sensing her mood I dropped the subject, but then she turned to me asking, "So why were you upset?"

"Do you remember Mr. Dreyar?" I asked in return, shifting in my seat.

"Yeah, father introduced us earlier. Why? Did he upset you?" Understanding crosses her face as I nod my head. "Tell me so I can go cleave the balls off of him."

"Cana! You will do no such thing!" I gasp as my face turns red. After she finishes laughing she urges me to tell her what happened, all down to the last detail. "Now I really want to harm him. Let me at him!"

Laughing at her antics I swat at her raised fist, loving that she wanted to defend me. No one could have asked for better sisters.

"We have arrived at Fairy Hills ladies." The driver declares, making the horse stop.

"Thank you." We say simultaneously before falling into a fit of giggles. We quickly make our way onto the threshold of the house before waving to the driver as he is driving away. "Can we throw this wretched thing away now?" I ask.

"Actually, now that I thought about it, I kind of want to keep it. I promise I won't wear it again!" She exclaims when she sees my expression. "I guess it's just to remind me never to do this again."

"I'm sure you would be just fine without it. Or does it remind you of a certain intriguing officer?" I tease as her face turns slightly pink before she stomps away and up to her bedroom.

Our house is moderately sized, with all the bedrooms upstairs. Mother and father share a room obviously, while I share a room with Erza. Cana, Levy, and Wendy all have rooms to themselves. It may seem weird that the two oldest shares the same room, but it is because we don't want to be any more of a burden than we already have become. Our downstairs has a rustic feel, with a stone fireplace that has been here since man was first created, surrounded by little mementos of when we were younger situated in the living room off to the right of the front door. The kitchen off to the left has eight chairs positioned around a long planked table, the taller ones at the end. Those are clearly where mother and father sit.

Our drawing and sitting room was at the end of the foyer on the right, with a long couch surrounded by several smaller chairs. It also has a small table where we can sit and write or draw if we want to be with family, and not secluded in one's bedroom. Off to the left of the back of the foyer was the bathroom, the only one on the floor with two more upstairs. The one downstairs doesn't have a bathtub though like the ones upstairs.

All in all, a comfortable home for a large family. It suits us perfectly down to the last detail.

"Cana I will be in the living room if you need me." I call up the stairs. Once I hear a reply I make my way to the couch closest to the fireplace, hoping it will help me get rid of the chill and all thoughts of Mr. Dreyar.

His cold, calculating eyes are the last thing I think of before I fall asleep, my head falling to the back of the couch.

*~*At the ball, Michelle's POV*~*

As I stand away from the dancers I think about what Mr. Dreyar said about Lucy, and how she couldn't tempt him. It bothers me that he could be so calculating and harsh. However, that just means that there is one new man who could possibly ask for my hand in marriage. With me being almost thirty I need to find a husband, and quick. Even if he is some sort of man who is obsessive to the point of stalking, or someone who is cold and calculating…just like Mr. Dreyar. He is the sort of man who could definitely make a woman swoon with just one glance if only he would open himself to other people aside from those in his party. I wonder if he would open himself to me, even if I am his senior, age wise.

With these thoughts I make my way over to him and his party, eyes only on him. Someone from his party – Mrs. Hurst I think – must have seen me walking towards him because she discreetly pointed behind him to me, him turning soon after. After being caught I quickly ran away to the other side of the room. What was I thinking! This stunt could have ruined my whole reputation if I had just went up to talk to him! After quickly finding my mother I told her I needed to leave, and she must have seen the desperation in my eyes because she quickly grabbed my elbow and brought me to a secluded part of the dance hall. "Michelle, whatever is the matter?"

"I almost ruined my whole reputation and my friendship with Lucy, that's what!" Seeing the confusion on her face I quickly replayed what I did, my thoughts, and what I had been about to do. Her mortification was enough to tell me I did the right thing by leaving. "I was about to try and flirt with the man who insulted my best friend! And ruin my reputation as well. I don't feel so well."

"It's alright honey, nothing happened." She said as she drew me into a hug, stroking my hair. "At least you came to your senses at the right time! Maybe they won't say anything; you could have just accidently stared at him while walking by and were embarrassed at being caught!" She stated.

"Mother, you know I hate lying." I gasp as I pull away from her.

"Well, we will call this withholding the truth. Just don't tell any of the Justine's." She said, her eyes hard.

"Alright. But can we leave now?" Shaking her head yes, we walk out into the chilled night air before we found our carriage. Giving the driver instructions to come back for the rest of the family after dropping us off, we set off into the night, trying to put this eventful one behind us.

*~*Lucy's POV*~*

"Lucy, Cana, we're home!" Mother calls from the front door, jerking me awake. I had the most wondrous dream; I dreamt Mr. Dreyar was a small human being and I was able to squash him like the ant he was with my boot. Such a great dream!

"In here!" I respond as Cana answers at the same time. Mother sees me sitting in front of the fireplace but leaves me to talk to Cana about the rest of the night, and to see if her reputation is ruined. Erza walks towards me though, her demeanor cool and collected. That was, until she closed the door and ran around to jump on the couch. "Erza, what is wrong with you?"

"Oh Lucy, I had the most glorious night! Mr. Fernandez was a true gentleman, but he also has a boyish charm. He was easily the most agreeable man in the room. I'm usually critical when it comes to the men, but I cannot find one fault in Mr. Fernandez! And he asked me to dance twice!" She said excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"What? And I wasn't around to see this?" I asked, just as excitedly.

"Yes. It was such a shame you had to leave early. By the way, did anyone capture your fancy?" She inquired while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh Erza, you're too much! But no, no one caught my fancy. They are all the same men that come to every party held around here." I answer, hoping she doesn't ask about Mr. Dreyar.

"What about Mr. Dreyar?" Crap. "You were talking with him while I was with Mr. Fernandez, and don't lie; I saw it." She presses.

"That fiend doesn't deserve to be called a gentleman." Seeming alarmed by my words, I explained what happened when we were talking, and the conversation I overheard Mr. Dreyar and Mr. Fernandez were having, forgoing what they said about Erza. "Now do you see why I don't like him?"

"That was an incredibly rude way to end a conversation, I agree. But don't you think you are blowing this slightly out of proportion?" Erza said, nose wrinkling a little bit.

"I don't. Well," I say as my voice trails off.

"Lucy, I know it's hard for us, but we have to deal with it. I know it may seem like no man will ever ask for our hands in marriage, but it will happen eventually. We just have to be even more appealing than ever!" She exclaims as she stands before me, wiggling her hips.

"Haha Erza, stop, you're killing me here! Teehee!" I laugh as I bring my hands to my stomach, hoping to ease my laughter pains.

"Girls, time for bed! I want you ready for bed in 10! We don't want you having any bags under your eyes!" Mother calls throughout the house, after we hear her yawn. Giggling at her we step out from the sitting room and kiss her on the cheek, before moving up the steps.

**And cut! Thanks for the reviews and views! Now how about some more (hint hint, wink wink)?**

**Questions, concerns, snide comments?**


End file.
